Pakkun
}} | english = }} is a petite pug and the smallest of Kakashi Hatake's Ninken. Despite this, he is summoned the most often and is the only one of the dogs to be seen speaking in Part I. According to the anime, Pakkun was able to say Kakashi's name at four months of age. Personality Despite his cute appearance, his voice is deep and gruff. When Pakkun, Naruto, and Sakura are sent to help Sasuke, he reveals that he is not a battle type ninja dog, which Sakura claims to know by looking at his small appearance. In the anime, he reveals that he uses Floral Green shampoo (Minty Rain Forest Mist Shampoo with extra body in the English dub), which is also used by Sakura (Sakura is comically traumatized at the thought of using the same shampoo as a dog). In Japanese, Pakkun uses the form of "I" that is used by elderly men (washi). Part I Kakashi called on Pakkun and the nin-dog pack to track and capture the missing-nin Zabuza Momochi. They managed to bite onto Zabuza and pin him in place. This allowed Kakashi to use Lightning Blade without fear of a counter attack. During the invasion of Konoha, Kakashi summons Pakkun again to help Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru find Sasuke. When Sasuke later defects from Konoha are summoned again to track him and Naruto down. Although it is a joint effort, Pakkun is the one who leads Kakashi to them. He is summoned a handful of other times in the anime's filler arcs to help Kakashi with his current mission. Part II Several years later, Pakkun and the nin-dog pack were called upon to track down the Akatsuki member Sasori using a small piece of his clothing. Pakkun meets up with Team Guy and helps them to meet up with Kakashi. In the anime's Three-Tailed Beast arc, Pakkun is used by Kakashi to communicate with Tsunade, receiving orders and sending her things for study. Some weeks later, Kakashi summoned the pack to help track down Itachi Uchiha. Pakkun was the only one to be partnered with Kakashi. Abilities Despite his small size, Pakkun has shown to be a very useful summon. He has repeatedly shown to have an incredibly sharp sense of smell even by canine standards. He can regularly determine what type of scent he is picking up, how far it is, and how dangerous the person is. Also, he has shown to have tremendous speed from how effectively he can keep up with full-grown human ninjas, even challenging others to keep up with him. Trivia * During the invasion of Konoha, Shikamaru refuses to help in finding Sasuke. Pakkun tells him if he completes this mission he will let him touch the pads on his feet, which he claims they are really soft and supple. This is a reference to modern Japanese culture, in which a dog's paw is considered its cutest aspect; the idea of an animal's paw being "cute," however, applies mainly to puppies and kittens, because at birth their pads are pink, and as dogs grow older, they turn into a dirty black. * In 2005, a Pakkun-shaped controller case was given away as the bonus to those who preordered Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4 in Japan. * On naruto's house key there is a key chain that looks like Pakkun Category:Summons